


Forked for His Pleasure

by CelestialArcadia



Series: GO-Events Name That Author Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley's Genitals Are Not Specified (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nipple Licking, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, not joking there is NO setup here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: In which Crowley does interesting things with his tongue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GO-Events Name That Author Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: Name That Author Round Six





	Forked for His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author Round 6 on the GO-Events server. Title courtesy of Sk3tch.

“Good _Lord_ , Crowley, you’d think after all this time you might have—tempered your expectations a bit.”

“Never,” Crowley replies breathlessly as he unbuttons Aziraphale’s shirt. It’s the truth. He could never be bored with this. Crowley knows Aziraphale’s body as well as his own at this point—what kinds of touches he likes and doesn’t like, the different sounds and faces and reactions he has—and it never gets old.

Crowley flattens the shirt at Aziraphale’s sides, then switches attention—gently drags his hands down Aziraphale’s chest and stomach, the light touches bringing forth goosebumps on Aziraphale’s skin.

“Would you prefer me like this,” Crowley begins, licking at one of Aziraphale’s newly bared nipples, “or like this?” Crowley makes a slight change, switching from his standard-issue humanoid tongue to a more serpentine model. He uses his long, thin forked tongue to tease the angel’s other nipple.

Aziraphale takes a long, deep breath. “Oh…th-the latter, please.”

Crowley grins. “Whatever you want, angel.” He drops down, messily sucks at the nipple below him, relishes the feeling of the nub hardening under his mouth. And while he’s doing that, he fondles the other side of Aziraphale’s chest with his hand, not just the nipple itself but also the soft flesh around it. He sticks his tongue out—like this, he can easily lick both of Aziraphale’s nipples at once.

Aziraphale moans underneath him, panting.

“Sssssenssitive as always, angel,” Crowley whispers. “Love it. Love you.”

Aziraphale takes Crowley’s hand. “Lower,” he says.

“Of course,” Crowley responds before quickly flicking his tongue against each nipple, eliciting small gasps from his angel. “Down here?” Crowley asks, sinking his fingers into Aziraphale’s belly.

Aziraphale rolls his eyes.

“Oh, down here, then.” Crowley squeezes Aziraphale’s outer thigh.

“You know _full_ well that’s _not_ —” Aziraphale sighs, guiding Crowley’s hand into his trousers, bringing them against his wet folds.

“Down _here_ , gotcha,” Crowley says. “Fingers or mouth?”

Aziraphale languidly snaps his fingers with his free hand, and in the next moment he’s naked, his clothes neatly folded up in a pile nearby. “Mouth, please. You’re so good with it.”

Crowley sinks down to his knees and eagerly buries his face in Aziraphale’s cunt.

If he could, Crowley would tell Aziraphale how good he tastes; how much Crowley loves the feel of Aziraphale’s skin, his hair, his slick on his face; how wonderfully obscene the noises he makes are. But he is a bit occupied by, for example, using the forked end of his tongue to tease Aziraphale’s clit. Aziraphale writhes in pleasure as Crowley licks and sucks, and it’s not long before Crowley can feel the tell-tale throb of Aziraphale’s orgasm. He slows, letting him ride it out.

Crowley knows Aziraphale too well to think playtime’s over, though.

Aziraphale doesn’t bother waiting for him to pull away before putting his hands in Crowley’s hair and pulling weakly. “More, please.”

“Insssssatiable,” Crowley teases.

“I don’t think you’re complaining.”

“Never.”

Crowley happily gets back to work.


End file.
